


Caring Is Not an Advantage

by FinkNottle99



Category: Death in Paradise, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkNottle99/pseuds/FinkNottle99
Summary: Увидела серию "Death in paradise" с Рупертом Грейвсом и не удержалась :)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/James Lavender
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Caring Is Not an Advantage

Аэропорт в Сент-Мари крошечный: две взлетно-посадочные полосы да приземистое здание терминала. И самолеты, которые он принимает, с виду больше напоминают игрушечные. Прямых рейсов из Лондона нет, так что после трансатлантического перелета Майкрофту приходится совершить пересадку и последнюю часть пути проделать в аппарате размером не намного больше, чем банка сардин.  
Трехсторонние переговоры, ради которых Майкрофт и прилетел в эту дыру, запланированы были давно, и среди прочих оговоренных условий значился пункт о "нейтральной территории". Почему в качестве таковой был выбран именно Сент-Мари, Майкрофт не знал. Возможно, участники надеялись после завершения официальной части задержаться здесь еще на несколько дней, совместив полезное с приятным.  
Сам он, как и еще пара человек из его ведомства, был задействован исключительно на подготовительном этапе: сбор и анализ данных, просчитывание вероятных сценариев — рутина. Предполагалось, что этим его участие и ограничится, но буквально накануне отъезда коллега, который и должен был представлять интересы Объединенного Королевства, угодил в больницу с инфарктом. Поскольку о переносе мероприятия не могло быть и речи, потребовалось срочно обеспечить замену — вот так и получилось, что в половину восьмого утра по местному времени Майкрофт Холмс оказался в аэропорту Сент-Мари...

* * *

Майкрофт недовольно щурится на небо — несмотря на ранний час солнце палит во всю, — и бросает взгляд, полный тихой ненависти, на короткие рукава форменных рубашек сотрудников аэропорта. Во время перелета ноги его затекли от неудобного положения, поэтому ступает он медленно и осторожно, чувствуя, как на каждом шагу в стопу впиваются невидимые иголки. По пути к ждущей его машине Майкрофт старается не думать о том, что рубашка под пиджаком и жилетом уже начинает липнуть к спине, и клянется себе в ближайшие два года достигнуть такого положения, которое исключит любые командировки. Во всяком случае в места, вроде этого.  
"Карибы" — слово-то какое! Небо над головой — высокий фарфоровый купол, чисто синий, без намека на белизну, а под ним, почти такой же огромный, раскинулся океан, дразнит бликами, шепчет, воркует. Куда ни погляди — всюду неистовствует зелень; запах соли и свежести мешается со стойким ароматом цветов... Отвратительно!  
Переговоры затягиваются, но, вопреки всему, проходят именно так, как Майкрофт и запланировал, и это отчасти вознаграждает его за перенесенные страдания. Однако, вернувшись к себе, он обнаруживает там оккупанта — ярко-зеленую ящерицу, неизвестно как проникшую в номер...  
Пока сотрудники отеля переносят его вещи в другой номер, Майкрофт спускается в бар.  
— Эрл Грей, пожалуйста, — просит он. — С молоком, сахара не нужно.  
На лице темнокожего бармена такое изумление, будто ему заказали луну с неба. Посреди потока вежливых извинений и объяснений, что чай у них, к сожалению, не подают, какой-то посетитель, сидевший за стойкой через один табурет от Майкрофта, внезапно оборачивается к нему с выражением необъяснимого восторга на лице:  
— Да вы же англичанин!  
— Очевидно, — чопорно отвечает Майкрофт и добавляет, обращаясь уже к бармену:  
— В таком случае, минеральной воды без газа.  
Незнакомец жестом показывает, что сдает назад:  
— О, прошу простить мою несдержанность... Но черт возьми, до чего же приятно встретить, наконец, земляка! Меня зовут Джеймс Лавендер, кстати.  
Майкрофт холодно кивает:  
— Майкрофт Холмс, очень приятно.  
Похоже, Джеймсу Лавендеру чуждо понятие личного пространства, так как нарочитая сдержанность собеседника его ничуть не отталкивает.  
— Представляете, — продолжает он, — ведь здесь, на Сент-Мари, каждый третий — француз! — Майкрофт понимающе качает головой — действительно, печально. — А из оставшихся двоих один — француз наполовину, а у другого жуткий акцент!  
— И как вы только справляетесь?  
— Ну-у... У нас есть ром!  
Майкрофт против воли усмехается. Его визави уже немолод, да и красивым его не назовешь, во всяком случае в классическом понимании этого слова. И все же в нем определенно есть шарм, что в сочетании с живым блеском в глазах делает его почти до неприличия привлекательным.  
— Чем вы занимаетесь, мистер Лавендер?  
— Просто Джеймс, — улыбка у Джеймса открытая, совсем мальчишечья, и он, без сомнения, прекрасно знает ей цену. Майкрофт ловит себя на том, что любуется. — У меня здесь небольшой бизнес, экспорт-импорт... Ну а вы, Майкрофт? Что вас привело на Сент-Мари?  
— Работа.  
— М-м. И где вы работаете?  
— В правительстве, — Майкрофт морщится как от зубной боли. — Маленькая должность, почти незаметная,— в горле отчего-то першит, и он делает пару осторожных глотков.  
Джеймс от души смеется.  
— А-а, кажется, я понял. Типичная британская скромность, "жесткая верхняя губа" и все такое? Знаю, сам таким был. Пока сюда не приехал. А Сент-Мари, знаете ли, расслабляет... Как вам океан?  
— Весьма... шумный.  
Джеймс широко распахивает глаза, рассматривая его как какую-то диковинку.  
— Вы что же, не видели его?  
— Ну отчего же? Видел. Из окна в номере.  
Майкрофт не упоминает о том, что сразу же после этого плотно задернул шторы.  
— Вы, должно быть, шутите?!  
— Боюсь, это не в моих привычках.  
Джеймс легко соскакивает с табурета и весьма фамильярно хватает его за локоть:  
— Идемте.  
Однако это вопиющее нарушение тщательно оберегаемых границ его личного пространства почему-то не рождает в душе Майкрофта ожидаемого возмущения.  
— Вы же не думали, что можете приехать на Сент-Мари и так и не побывать на пляже?  
Именно так Майкрофт и думал, однако сейчас не подходящий момент, чтобы сообщать об этом. Джеймс уверенно тянет его за собой к выходу из отеля.  
Воздух снаружи горячий и влажный, и после благословенной прохлады кондиционера Майкрофту требуется пара секунд чтобы привыкнуть. Хотя час еще не поздний, но остров уже окутала темнота, из распахнутых дверей и окон баров звучат задорные местные мелодии.  
Майкрофт оборачивается и обнаруживает свое наваждение в нескольких метрах от себя: Джеймс стоит у распахнутой дверцы открытого джипа и выжидающе глядит на него.  
— Ну же, Майкрофт, запрыгивайте, — смеется он. — Просто будьте спонтанным!  
— Я не был спонтанным последнюю четверть века, — сообщает Майкрофт, пристегивая ремень.  
— Ну так самое время начать, — джип трогается с места.  
За окном мелькают оживленно переговаривающиеся группы туристов и яркие огни главной улицы. Майкрофт вспоминает, когда последний раз он отправлялся куда-то, не зная места назначения и не имея четко поставленных задач, и не может вспомнить. Вид загорелых рук Джеймса, сжимающих руль, завораживает.  
— Куда мы едем?  
— На мой пляж. Здесь недалеко, буквально в трех минутах езды.  
— У вас сильно развито чувство собственности.  
— Так он мне и принадлежит, — пожимает плечами Джеймс, сворачивая с главной улицы.  
По пути Майкрофт уже не таясь разглядывает сидящего с ним рядом человека, почти безотчетно отмечая мельчайшие детали, "считывает" его подноготную. Хорошее образование: Итон, нет, Хэрроу и Оксфорд. Женат, но брак неудачный. Подружка... не одна, несколько. Хорошо зарабатывает, но много и тратит... На что? Слава богу, не наркотики, а вот алкоголь и ставки — уже теплее, плюс все те же подружки... Любит риск, знает себе цену. Но зачем ему?..  
Но джип уже останавливается на границе песчаной полосы: позади темнеют джунгли, впереди загадочно блестит вода. Набегающая волна облизывает берег и с мягким шорохом откатывается обратно, оставляя песок плотным и гладким.  
— Вот мы и на месте, — хлопнув дверцей, Джеймс выбирается из машины. — Ну как вам?  
— Эм-м, очень много песка, — Майкрофт придирчиво выбирает, куда бы поставить ногу.  
Джеймс снова смеется, сбрасывает мокасины, небрежно подворачивает края штанин и смело шагает в прибой. И там он замирает, запрокинув голову и раскинув в стороны руки, будто в стремлении обнять эти волны и это небо. На его лицо мягко ложится лунный свет, а седина кажется нимбом из серебра.  
— Черт побери, — медленно и прочувствованно говорит Джеймс. — Каждый раз как прихожу сюда, комок в горле. Вы когда-нибудь видели что-то более прекрасное?  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Майкрофт, хотя к окружающему пейзажу его ответ не имеет никакого отношения.  
— Поразительно. Даже время, кажется, течет здесь иначе. Просто нельзя не влюбиться, — его голос чуть хрипловатый и похож на шорох прибоя.  
Майкрофт издает какой-то нечленораздельный звук.  
— В Сент-Мари. Разве нет?  
— У меня завтра самолет, — зачем-то сообщает Майкрофт.  
— Так перенесите его.  
Майкрофт на миг зажмуривается, в голове с отвратительной отчетливостью кристаллизуется один простой вопрос.  
— Зачем?  
Джеймс изумленно приподнимает брови.  
— Ну, например, чтобы вместе напиться первоклассного рома и отправиться на моей яхте в путешествие по здешним островам? — Джеймс улыбается, и от его улыбки можно зажигать звезды.  
Майкрофт на миг прикрывает глаза. Яхта, конечно же, вот и объяснение мозолям, которые он успел заметить, рассматривая руки на руле. Остальные кусочки паззла тоже становятся по местам: врожденный авантюризм и любовь к риску, череда любовниц, большие расходы, "экспорт-импорт"...  
— Боюсь, я недостаточно хорошо выразился, — произносит Майкрофт мягко, почти нараспев. — Я имел в виду, зачем это _вам,_ Джеймс.  
— Затем, что мне приятно ваше общество, Майкрофт, а жизнь должна доставлять удовольствие, и чем больше — тем лучше. Такова моя философия. И знаете, что еще? — Джеймс понижает голос и глядит теперь не на Майкрофта, а куда-то вдаль. — Знаете, я еще мальчишкой зачитывался Стивенсоном, мечтал стать пиратом... Как Фрэнсис Дрейк. Открывать новые земли, искать путь по звездам, и чтобы палуба качалась, и волны бились о борт...  
— И, конечно, сокровища?  
— Ну, куда же без них?  
Майкрофт следит за тем, как набегающая волна закручивает водовороты вокруг голых лодыжек Джеймса, его разум тщательно запечатлевает эту сцену во всех деталях, чтобы затем надежно сохранить ее в Чертогах.  
— Лишь бы дизентерии не случилось, — Майкрофт виртуозно умеет сочетать мягкость с безжалостностью. Джеймс вскидывается, глаза у него, как у щенка, которого неожиданно ткнули носом в лужу. — У Дрейка выпадали и плохие дни. Боюсь, мне пора, Джеймс, завтра утром у меня самолет. Благодарю за приятный вечер.

Следующим утром Майкрофт покидает Сент-Мари. Он не жалеет о своем решении. И пусть Джеймс Лавендер — самый привлекательный человек из всех, что он когда-либо встречал, но даже ради него Майкрофт не готов изменить своим принципам. Тем более, что очарование и флирт Джеймса предназначались вовсе не ему, а его должности и тем возможностям, которые она предоставляла. Вне всяких сомнений Джеймс умел распознать восхищение в чужом взгляде и, услышав, кто такой Майкрофт, не колеблясь решил использовать его в своих целях.  
Контрабанда, подумать только, а что потом? При такой работе, как у Майкрофта, шантаж или кража государственных секретов — угроза реальней некуда.  
Но как бы ни ценил Майкрофт свою репутацию, как сильно бы ни любил работу, его отказ от предложения Джеймса был вызван вовсе не страхом потерять их, а брезгливостью. Ему претило начинать отношения с тем — или даже задумываться о такой возможности! — в чьей порядочности он не был абсолютно уверен. Подобные рассуждения отдавали сентиментальщиной, и Майкрофт ни за что не озвучил бы их вслух, особенно в присутствии брата. Уж Шерлок не упустил бы такого шанса сделать из него посмешище на ближайшие тридцать лет!  
Кстати, о Шерлоке... Сообщение от Антеи настигает его уже на пути в аэропорт: братец опять во что-то влип. Только этого не хватало! Вздохнув, Майкрофт набирает номер помощницы, и та быстро вводит его в курс дела.  
Выясняется, что Шерлоку опять втемяшилось поиграть в детектива и лезть в дела полиции. Странно, но на сей раз обошлось без ареста за помехи следствию или оскорбление офицера — очередной инспектор отнесся к Шерлоку с пониманием... На минуту Майкрофт погружается в глубокую задумчивость, а опомнившись, запрашивает полное досье инспектора — он ознакомится с ним по прилету.

* * *

Лондон встречает его хмурым небом и моросью. Майкрофт решает не раскрывать зонта, он смеживает веки и на секунду запрокидывает голову, позволяя крошечным капелькам оседать на коже.  
Поездка из аэропорта длится недолго, в самый раз чтобы ознакомиться с присланным досье и наметить дальнейшую линию действий.  
Спустя час Майкрофт стоит в ожидании посреди кабинета детектива-инспектора Лестрада, считывая по оставленным на виду "уликам" — бардак на столе, неплотно задвинутый ящик, кружка с остатками холодного кофе — характер хозяина кабинета и педантично фиксируя каждую деталь в своем мысленном досье. Он не садится, предпочитая в момент первой встречи быть на ногах: Майкрофт любит использовать свой высокий рост как дополнительный фактор психологического давления.  
Перед ним, незримая постороннему глазу, раскинулась карта. Полдюжины пунктирных линий на ней обозначают вероятный ход предстоящего разговора, и все они в конечном счете приходят к одному финалу; цветом выделены слабости инспектора и болевые точки, на которые можно надавить. Майкрофт вносит последние коррективы, еще раз сверяется с картой, затем одним лишь усилием мысли сворачивает ее и прячет в отведенное ей место в Чертогах.  
Он слышит, как за спиной приглушенный дверью женский голос зовет: "Шеф! Там к вам посетитель", женщина говорит еще что-то, но тише, слов теперь не разобрать, но Майкрофт и не вслушивается. Дверь позади него скрипит, открываясь, затем хлопает.  
— Детектив-инспектор Лестрад. Чем могу помочь? — голос резкий, чуть хрипловатый.  
Вот теперь Майкрофт величаво оборачивается... и на миг теряет самообладание при виде своего визави.  
Он смотрит и не верит своим глазам: с расстояния в два шага в мятом плаще и сбившемся на сторону галстуке, который выглядит так, словно его несколько раз дергали в сердцах, стараясь ослабить узел, без следа карибского загара, с мешками под глазами и пробивающейся по линии челюсти щетиной на него мрачно хмурится Джеймс Лавендер...


End file.
